


Eyesmiles & Sunshines

by hyucklqs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, Nohyuck, i might die writing this, ship nohyuck, slow updates help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklqs/pseuds/hyucklqs
Summary: Donghyuck denies the fact that he still has a crush on Lee Jeno ever since their 3rd year valentines dance together.Or, Jeno’s eyesmiles make Donghyuck melt and Jeno knows about the latter’s little crush on him.





	Eyesmiles & Sunshines

It was 5 in the morning when Donghyuck suddenly woke up out of habit, it was saturday and he had no plans. He could stay in at home doing absolutely nothing, cozying up on the couch whilst looking through the boring shows that always played on the TV. He groaned when he realised it was still so early and he wouldnt be able to fall asleep again. “Better make breakfast then.” he mumbled quietly as he pushed himself off of his bed. He slipped on his fluffy pair of bunny slippers, yes bunny slippers and grabbed his phone that was charging on the nightstand next to his bed & practically dragged himself out of his room. At the same time, his older brother, had exited his own room right across Hyuck’s. Both males were on their phones that they didnt realise they were about to bump into each other. “Ow!” Donghyuck exclaimed, he was too busy checking his instagram notifications to have realised he had already bumped into his older brother. “Sorry,” he apologised and slipped his phone inside the pockets of his sweatpants.

 

“It’s alright, I wasnt looking either. Good morning though,” Taeyong replied before walking towards the bathroom to get ready. Donghyuck shrugged and walked downstairs, into the kitchen, to cook a very early breakfast. The latter just thought of the easiest & quickest breakfast which was Bacon ‘N’ Eggs. And so he grabbed the frying pan, two eggs and the bacon out of the fridge and started to cook. Donghyuck’s phone went on & off and the boy wondered what it was. The brunette fished his phone out of his pockets and snickered at the messages.

 

NO JAM  
hyuck

NO JAM  
HYUCK

NO JAM  
HYUCK WAKE UP

NO JAM  
ARE U AWAKE?

NO JAM  
what're u gonna do today?

NO JAM  
do u have plans??

NO JAM  
I KNOW YOURE UP, YOU REPLIED  
TO MY COMMENT ON YOUR POST

NO JAM  
y u c k

NO JAM  
ANSWER UR PHONE

 

Donghyuck snickered and typed a reply quickly, not wanting his breakfast to be burnt. He hit ‘sent’ and continued to cook his breakfast but as he foretold, his friend replied in less than a minute, making him groan.

 

YUCK  
omg u  
anmoying orick

NO JAM  
wHAT EVEN IS AN ORICK

YUCK  
ITS A TYPO SMARTARSE

NO JAM  
still being a good boy,  
i see 👀

YUCK  
unlike u, i have manners

NO JAM  
who said i didnt have any?

YUCK  
you swear u idiot

NO JAM  
so¿ tell me one person  
who doesnt

YUCK  
me.

NO JAM  
:0

NO JAM  
lets grab coffee after u finish  
eating breakfast k?

YUCK  
ur so straightforward

NO JAM  
i take that as a yes

NO JAM  
g'day !

YUCK  
i dont even bother  
to answer u anymore bc  
there's no escaping u, honestly

NO JAM  
u love me tho ;0

NO JAM  
you have to live  
with this annoying boy

YUCK  
i liked you when we were  
in third grade -,-

YUCK  
i like someone else

NO JAM  
yeah and im straight

NO JAM  
sure

 

Donghyuck made an unhuman sound of depressed and squeals mixed together. He didnt bother to give a reply and waited for Taeyong to come down so they could eat breakfast. His phone buzzed once again so he checked it.

 

NO JAM  
a gay is crying  
and that gay is u

NO JAM  
see u laterrr

NO JAM  
i'll drop by to get u btw

YUCK  
yk what, wtv jeno

 

"TAEYONG I'M GOING OUT!!" Donghyuck grabbed a piece of bacon and ate it whilst running upstairs. He took the quickest bath he could manage, changed and didnt even bother to look properly nice. it's just Lee Jeno. why do i bother to try and look nice in front of him? Taeyong laughed and knocked on Donghyuck’s door, "And where are you off to mister? it's only 6am," Donghyuck unlocked his door and forced a smile. "To Jeno's"

 

"Whipped!" Taeyong yelled out and watched in amusement as Donghyuck tried to look for his shoes and wear them. taeyong reckons that hes never ever seen Donghyuck this excited since third grade when jeno and him went to the valentines ball together as 'friends'. "BYE YONGIE" Donghyuck yelled out, grabbing his coat from the sofa and running outside, slamming the door behind him that it made taeyong flinch. "Bye hyuckie,"

**Author's Note:**

> OKAy so this is my first time using ao3 because i’ve only ever wrote in Wattpad and my Notes. Anyways Nohyuck is my gods, enjoy this crappy thing uwu
> 
> instagram ; @bratzyclub / @clubklutz


End file.
